Vehicles, such as automobiles, pick-up trucks, sport-utility vehicles, minivans, vans and other passenger vehicles, have traditionally utilized steel for their structure. However, the need for more efficient vehicles has led to consideration of a variety of structural and body materials, depending on particular vehicle design specifications. For example, to help meet fuel efficiency targets or requirements, e.g., Corporate Average Fuel Economy (CAFE) regulations, vehicles may incorporate non-metallic, plastic, composite and/or reinforced materials such as, e.g., fiber-reinforced plastics, in place of and/or in addition to traditional metallic components to reduce weight while maintaining suitable strength and stiffness performance. The integrity and robustness of the attachments of such components and materials impact the performance of the vehicle in a variety of ways, including the strength of the vehicle and the noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) characteristics of the vehicle. However, traditional manufacturing methods may not be applicable to alternative material needs. For example, reinforced composite materials cannot be welded, and they can cause metallic fasteners to corrode. Other joining techniques do not fit into mass-market cycle times. In another example, if the vehicle materials and the fasteners have significantly different thermal expansion properties, joint integrity may be compromised due to thermal cycling. As such, it is currently difficult to provide an attachment for non-metallic, plastic, composite and/or reinforced materials such as, e.g., fiber-reinforced plastics, sufficiently robust to be applied in mass market passenger vehicles.